Red, Blue, and the Escape Rope
by Spottedmask77
Summary: Fun story about how Red and Blue try to escape Team Rocket HQ with Red's short escape rope. Blue swears some. Sorry if you're disappointed. Bonus chapter with Silver!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I had the free time and someone gave me this great idea, so here we are! Hope ya like it!**

**:)**

* * *

"Red, this is all your fault."

Red and his arch-rival, Blue, were in a situation.

Both of them.

Together.

In a situation.

"Blue, let me think," Red snapped, looking out the window of Team Rocket HQ in Kanto. "I thought I

could get out...I didn't expect this."

By 'this', Red meant all of Team Rocket charging up to the top room to...um..._eliminate _whoever was

up there. And that meant Red and Blue. Blue's head was about to explode with anger.

Red snapped his fingers. "I have an idea," he said. Red put down his backpack and began unpacking

it

"Red, this isn't the time to...HOLY ARCEUS!" Blue screamed as a bike came flying toward him. He

barely dodged it, just to be hit in the head with a flurry of Pokeballs, Big Pearls, and Nuggets. Finally,

Red found what he was looking for.

"An Escape Rope!" he said triumphantly and started repacking his bag.

"How the hell do you keep so much stuff in a bag that size?" Blue asked in amazement.

"That's not important!" said Red excitedly. "What's important is that we can get out now!"

"Ummmm...how?" Blue asked.

"Well, we hold this, and it should tell us the way out..." Red began while Blue shook his head.

"Red. It's a rope. That's all it is," Blue explained. Red thought for a moment, then said, "I know! We

can hang this out the window, and we'll climb down it!"

"That could work!" Blue said excitedly. Red threw one end of the Escape Rope out of the window. He

looked down and shouted to Blue over the roar of the wind, "It's too short! Give me another!"

Blue tossed him another rope, though this one was small and white. Red put his head back in the

building.

"Blue, this is a shoelace."

"That was all I had," Blue shrugged.

"Fine," Red sighed. "Just give me your other shoelace."

Once Red got the shoelaces tied on, he realized something.

"Blue, this is still too short! I think we're going to have to use something else..."

* * *

**Several minutes later, after the Team Rocket grunts are stuck waiting for an elevator and Red and Blue are down to their underwear...**

* * *

"If anyone sees us, I will kill you," Blue growled, looking at his skmpy undershirt and boxers. Blue was

lucky. All Red was wearing was a Speedo.

"It's long enough!" Red said happily. "Now, I'll tie myself to it, and you can lower me down, then I'll

send out Ditto, and he'll turn into a giant, poofy mattress for you to jump onto!"

Five seconds later, Red was being lowered to the ground.

"Woah! I can see the Pokemon Center form here!" he exclaimed. He swung the make shift rope to get

a better look.

"Grrrrr...ahhh!" Blue cried, letting go of the rope. Red plummeted toward the earth. Luckily he didn't

have far to go, and he landed safe and sound.

Just then, in the Team Rocket HQ, hundreds of grunts burst through the doors. blue didn't have second

thoughts. He jumped out the window.

But, thankfully, he landed on Red, who cushioned his fall. Unfortunaly, Red was in the middle of a large

crowd.

Blue stood up and ran to the men's room, screaming his head off.

Red continued to add to his 'Worst things that have ever happend to me list'. This situation was worse

than the incident with Pikachu and the Nachos. But that's a different story...

* * *

**Not my best work. WHATEVER! I honestly don't care. One of my other fanfics was WAAAAAYYY worse. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the sequel to Red, Blue, and the Escape Rope. Hope you like it. Read and review! :) I don't own Pokemon, etc. etc.**

* * *

Silver gazed out of the third floor of the Team Rocket building, silently cursing Gold.

"Low down _bastard_...stupid..."

Well, not exactly silently. But he was still cursing Gold. As they had climbed Team Rockets HQ, Gold had told him that

he was the hero, the chosen one, etc., and Silver should just wait while Gold kicked Giovonni's butt. Silver had

argued, and was about to win the disagreement when Gold face palmed him and Silver was sent tumbling down to

the stairs to the third floor.

"Hmph," Silver sneered at the wall. "I hope the grunts kicks his ass."

Silver sent out Sneasel, his personal therapist. "Snea?" it asked, his way of saying "What seems to be the

problem?"

"Gold is the problem!" Silver declared, pacing. "He's an arrogant jerk, and thinks he's better than me. But for now,

I just want to get out of here. I told Gold today was the perfect day to attack, but really, Dad's down in his room,

'cause this is his chill day. Sneasel, I'm not looking forward to being face palmed down more stairs, and I can't

exactly leave, because a) the elecator is jammed, b) I have no flying Pokemon, and c) Gold is up the only flight of

stairs, facing off a bunch of Grunts during their coffee break!"

"Snea..." the Sneasel said, deep in thought. "Sneasel!"

It raced to Silver's bag, and pulled out the HM Dig. Then it grabbed Diglett's Pokeball. "Snea! Snea!"

"Great idea, Sneasel!" Silver said. He sent out Diglett, hurriedly made it learn Dig (and accidentally breaking the

HM in the process), and shouted, "Diglett, use Dig!" just as Gold came barrelling back down the stairs.

"Silver, you bastard!" Gold shouted angrily. Silver smirked as Diglett made a hole around him, and both fell right...

...into Giovonni's bathrobe covered lap.

"GAH!" Giovonni yelled. Gold looked down at the scene.

"GAH!" Silver screamed. "Sorry, Dad! Diglett, use Dig again!"

The Diglett used Dig again and again until he and Silver were safe underground.

"Holy Arceus!" Silver gasped. "I bet know one has ever gone through the trauma I just went through!"

Little did Silver know about Red and Blue's adventure that took place just two days before...

* * *

**Please review. Happy birthday to Silver (his B-day's on December 24th). YAY! **


End file.
